falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Rollback abilities Users can be given rollback abilities by a bureaucrat. These users can undo edits by a single click. Only trusted users will be given these. To gain these abilities you can ask a bureaucrat or sign up on this usergroup called The Rangers. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or auto-confirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. List of Administrators and Bureaucrats Bureaucrats MerchantofDeath-Founder Status:Active DarkLocustSlayer-Vice President Status:Active GaussRifle Status:Inactive Administrators YuriKaslov Status:Active How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. To apply for administrator or bureaucrat you must put a request here. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for Administrator/Bureaucrat" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. User Hilite Administrators' and bureaucrats' names are highlighted to provide easier identification. Also other users that are VSTF, Helpers, and staff are highlighted. An administrator's highlight color is yellow. A bureaucrat's highlight color is teal. De-Administration To de-administrate is to take away an administrator's tools. To do this you must hold a consensus discussing whether that user's tools should be taken away. If it is successful, a bureaucrat will take away the user's tools of the wikia staff will. To hold your consensus post it on this page. -> De-Administration